


Multiverse Adventures

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey, Dumbo(2019), Onmitsu Kenshi, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, The Greatest Showman(2017)
Genre: Gen, Inter-dimensional travel, Multiverses, Self-Insert Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: A 21-year old woman travels through her favourite fictional worlds in order to gather information for an essay.However, some of the characters come back to the real world with her...Rated T just to be safe.Updates on this story will be very spaced out as I have other work to do.Anyway, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-insert fic, however, my name and age are changed for privacy reasons.

It was a cold winter’s day when 21-year old Mavis walked up to her bedroom from the lounge.

 _‘Hmm…’_ she thought as she sat at the computer on the desk in the corner and turned it on, _‘Now, what to do for my class project…’_

It was then that she had an idea.

 _‘I know!’_ she thought as the desktop showed up, _‘I’ll write a paper on multiverses!’_

It was then that she opened a webpage stating whether fictional worlds exist as alternate universes or not, before something unusual happened to her wardrobe doorknob – it was glowing green.

In response to this, she shut the computer down and opened the door before walking through, where she was teleported to a large, white room that had pictures from and names of many different fictional universes on the walls.

 _‘Hm…’_ she thought while looking though the names, _‘What should I choose first?_ ’

‘I know!’ she said before pressing the green button below a black and white picture of trees in front of her, ‘This one looks cool!’

Suddenly, she disappeared into a portal, which then closed itself.


	2. Chapter 2

_‘What the?’_ Mavis thought as she looked around, _‘Where am I?’_

Suddenly, she saw a group of ninja stars fly past and stick into the trunks of trees while a man and a boy took shelter behind them.

‘Shusaku’, the man, Shintaro Akikusa, said, ‘Stay hidden so they don’t find you.’

‘Yes’, Shusaku said before Shintaro left in search of where the stars originated from.

However, he found a young woman walking around in the forest, obviously lost as she was walking around randomly.

‘Hello’, Shintaro said upon approaching her, ‘Can I help you?’

‘Oh’, Mavis said upon looking at him before thinking, _‘This must be my lucky day.’_

‘Well’, Mavis said, ‘I’ve come here from a different universe; in fact, my universe is the “Origin Universe” of this one.’

‘You mean’, Shintaro asked in a confused voice, ‘That _you_ live in the Master Universe of all creation?’

‘Yes’, Mavis said, ‘Pretty much.’

Suddenly, a black-cladded figure descended from up above, causing Mavis to nearly fall over in shock.

‘Who is that?’ she asked.

‘It’s one of those…Iga Ninjas, that’s who!’ Shintaro replied before making a quick swiping motion with his katana, causing the ninja to freeze mid-step and drop dead.

‘There. That takes care of him’, Shintaro said before asking, ‘Are there any more of you around!?’

It was then another one appeared from the treetops, although this one caught Mavis’ attention in a most unexpected way.’

 _‘Whoa!’_ she thought when he uncovered his head, _‘Goodness me, you’re hot!’_

‘Genkuro Momochi!’ Shintaro said, ‘We meet again!’

‘You’re too late, Shintaro!’ Genkuro said, ‘I’ve got a group of men waiting to kill Sadanobu when the procession arrives in Kyoto!’

‘You’re **_not_** going to get away with this!’ Shintaro said, ‘Tonbei and the others are waiting to foil your plans as well!’

Genkuro laughed at what had just been said.

‘Ha!’ he said, ‘That fool? Commanding a group of ninja? You’ve got to be kidding me; he’s as incompetent as a wooden post!’

It was then that a grey-cladded figure ran onto the scene.

‘Beat it, Genkuro!’ the figure, Tonbei, said, ‘You’re not needed here!’

‘See, Shintaro?’ Genkuro said, ‘I told you he was a hopeless case.’

Suddenly, a portal appeared above them, causing all of them, including Shusaku, to be teleported back into the large room.

‘Where are we?’ Shintaro, Genkuro, Tonbei and Shusaku asked as they looked around.

‘This is the “Selection Room”’, Mavis replied, ‘We can go to any universe we want to explore from here.’

‘Ok’, Shintaro said before noticing a blue button with a picture of what looked like a large castle on it, ‘What about that one with the castle?’

‘Ok’, Mavis said before pressing the blue button.


End file.
